Doctor Whooves Stories: Episode 1: An Unequestrian Pony
by puropogo
Summary: My first fanfic. Derpy meets a strange pony whom calls himself The Doctor. But, Who is this Doctor, and what is he doing in Ponyville? Art Cover by KP-ShadowSquirrel.
1. Derpy meets the Doctor

**Doctor Who and all its trademark characters are owned by BBC. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, settings and its characters are owned by The Hub, Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I'm using them in a fair use condition.**

**In this series I'll create an recreate some characters from the Whoniverse in pony fashion. If someone draw them, that would be cool, but you could give me some credit if you do. **

**I'm using the dates like ****The 1597 Faceless Writer**** is using them.**

**Sorry if there's some misunderstanding. I'm not a fluent english speaker.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Derpy meets the Doctor.**

_**5th July, 1002 C.E., 4:00 p.m., Ponyville Mayor's Office.**_

Derpy could not help feeling exhausted in her job time. Lately she has been suffering from a recurring nightmare: she's on a strange red room with a lot of buttons and lights, there's an unbearably hot and a strange creature yelling at her.

"Stop it, Derpy! Please, stop it!"

She doesn't know what that dream means, but she has been having it for the last nights. She feels tired, but now it's not the time to think on that. She must deliver the mail. Thanks to Celestia she has to deliver just one box to the mayor.

"There is your mail, mayor."

"Thank you Derpy." the mayor replied. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Derpy sigh.

"Would you please send this letter to the Time Turner? He shouldn't be late for tomorrow preparations."

"Ok. Where is he?"

"In the old Clock Tower. Thank you."

"Ok."

When she was leaving the Mayor's Office she began to ponder who was the Time Turner. As far as she knew, he came to the town just a month ago, but he hasn't talk to anypony. In fact, nopony knew his name. There was this rumour that he was an outcast, that the reason why he never talks is because he is a murder and he feeds on his victims bodies. "That's silly." Derpy dismissed the "murder" idea as she flew over the Clock Tower.

_**5 July, 1002 C.E., 4:13 p.m., Ponyville Clock Tower.**_

"Hello". Derpy said while she was opening the tower's door. "Hello." But nopony replied.

"Hello! I've got your mail, mister… Doctor." As nothing but silence replied, she decided to go inside.

"Hello. I'll leave your mail here, and I'll go if". Suddenly she heard a crack noise. "Doctor? Is that you?".

Then she started to hear footsteps in her direction "This is not funny, just leave it". The footsteps were louder and louder. "Please, I just wanna go home." And suddenly she saw a strange creature emerging from the dark. It was like a green, small dragon but without wings and looking directly to Derpy.

"Emm, Hi?" As soon as she talk, the creature pulls out its neck frill and start to come closer to Derpy, until a male earth pony caught the creature with a bucket.

"Are you alright?". The pony asked to Derpy. He had a brown mane, a chestnut coat, an hourglass cutie mark and a green tie on his neck.

"That.. that.. that…"

"I think you're alright. Just a little shocked." The creature shaked the bucket. "Sorry, I was busy and I didn't notice when this thing came."

"You are the Time Turner, right?"

"I guess, but I'm often called The Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"No, just the Doctor. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Oh, right" Derpy run to the door and return to the Doctor. "I brought you this letter. It's from the Mayor."

"Really, let me see. 'Dear Time Turner', yada yada ,'very important thing' aha, aha, 'don't wanna feel disrespected but' blah, blah, blah, 'Thank you Mayor Mare. PS: do more than just flipping the hourglass.' I'll see that."

"You didn't read it".

"It's pretty much the same letter she had sent me over the last few weeks. Why she did that? I'll be there anyway, why tomorrow is so important?"

"What? What are you saying? Tomorrow is Summer Sun Celebration! Even Princess Celestia will be there."

"Princess? Why not Queen?"

"You have been there before, right?"

"Mmm, no, I have a lot of job right here, so..."

"You are crazy. Nopony will work tomorrow. You'll go tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'm the Town's Time Turner."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. My name is Derpy."

"Nice to meet you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to find someplace to keep this thing."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon Derpy left the building, the Doctor locked up the creature in a cage, and entered in a wooden blue box in the back of the tower. "I'll fix you TARDIS, I'll promise."


	2. Summer Celebration

**Chapter 2: Summer Celebration.  
**

_**6 July 1002, CE, 6:30 a.m., Derpy's room**_

"Stop it, Derpy! Please, stop it! You're gonna kill us!"

The creature keep yelling at Derpy, but Derpy didn't know why, she just wanted to get out of that place, she just wanted to be in her happy place. She wished she was under the tree where she learned to make bubbles. She loved bubbles, they remind her mommy. But there were no trees where she was, nor bubbles, nor mommy, nor Miss Sweetie. Just a strange creature threatening her.

"DERPY!"

The next thing she heard was a thump and she woke up in the floor. The same nightmare again. She was getting tired of it. She didn't know why she's having that dream but she couldn't take it anymore.

But there wasn't time to sleep. That day was Summer Sun Celebration. There was going to be a party, dancing, drinks, food, muffins… it was going to be fun! Even funnier than her dreams. She went to the Town Square as soon she fully woke up.

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 7:05 am, Ponyville Town Square**_

"Do you understand?" The Mayor asked to the Doctor.

"Of course, it's not the first time I do this."

"Good. I hope you'd stay more than just 10 minutes."

"I'm sorry, I think I can't do it"

"But you promised me!" Suddenly Derpy was behind the Doctor's back.

"Derpy? How did you came so fast?"

"Doctor."

"Don't break her promise." The mayor said. "Whatever you're doing can wait."

"But… but…but…"

"No 'but'." Derpy finally said. "Are you going to keep your promise?"

The Doctor was looking to the Clock Tower. "Well, I think I can stay here for a couple of hours. Is that ok?"

"YAY!" Derpy happily exclaimed . "I'll show you everything, come on Doctor!".

"Wait Derpy." The Doctor stop her. "I've got job to do, remember?"

"But Doctor"

"Don't worry, I just have to turn this hourglass."

"That will be in the noon, Doctor, Is just 7:00 am" The Mayor replied.

"In that case, Derpy, show everything you want to show me."

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 8:35 am, Clock Tower **_

Everything in the clock tower looked the same way the Doctor left it, except the jail where the monster that the Doctor captured earlier was. The monster spit acid on the cage and found a way to escape.

On its way it found a chicken close to a cottage. So the monster shot its tongue and ate the chicken, growing up 2 inches while heading to Ponyville. In it's way it found chickens, frogs, insects, and eventually, it found a couple of earth ponies.

"I told you to go before we left!"

"But daddy, I didn't want to go!"

"Just… just do it. We are late anyway."

"It won't take too much!"

"You're a filly, you'll take your time and more."

As soon the filly went out of sight of her father, she heard a noise from behind. "Daddy, respect me." The noise grow closer and closer. "Daddy, it's not funny." But as she turn her back. "DADDY!".

_**6 July 1004, C.E., 11:00 am, Sugarcube Corner**_

Derpy and the Doctor entered at the bakery while the Cakes are working.

"Look, Doctor. This is the Sugarcube Corner, our bakery. Those are the owners the Cakes."

"Nice to meet you."

"And… Where's Pinkie?"

"Pinkie who?" The Doctor asked.

"SURPRISE!" a pink flash appeared in front of the Doctor, scaring him. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'll throw a party just for you. Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya?"

"Yes, you almost gave me a heart attack. Hi, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"No, just the Doctor."

"Ok. Why the Doctor? Are you a dentist? Or a physician? Or a surgeon? Or a member of a space alien race called 'The Time Lords' and you have a machine that can travel through time, dimensions and space?"

The Doctor stare at her after she spoke. "That's just creepy. Really, really creepy."

"Sorry, hehe.". Suddenly, she started to shake uncontrollably.

"The pinkie mare is scaring me. There's something else you want to show me, Derpy?"

"Sure, come on Doctor".

"Wait! Don't move!" Pinkie stops them. "My Pinkie Sense is telling me there is danger coming!"

Everyone at the bakery gasp, except for the Doctor. "Pinkie what? Ok, I can't think that something like that could possibly..."

"HELP ME!" The male pony entered the Sugarcube with his fainted filly. "Something attacked my baby! There's a doctor here?"

"He's a doctor" Pinkie pointed to the Doctor.

"What? I'm not a doctor, I'm THE Doctor. The article says it all."

"Please help my daughter!" The male pony plead.

"Mmm, fine, maybe I can do something. What happened?"

"We were on the road and that thing attacked us, it tried to eat my baby so I hit it with a rock. The creature managed to eat a piece of her leg and now her leg looks so bad, please help me".

"Why you didn't go to the hospital?"

"We were going there, but she's getting worse."

"Ok, let me see her leg." The doctor inspected the filly's leg. "That's a nasty bite, but I'm more concerned about the acid, it's attacking her skin. I need a dry towel and tons of water, now!"

"There you have doctor."

The Doctor started to clean the wounds of the filly. After 15 minutes the filly woke up.

"Daddy?"

"Oh, thank you Doctor."

"Take her to the hospital, she'll be fine but she needs more observation. I've got a couple of questions if you don't mind."

"Of course, what is it?"

"How it looked the creature that attacked you?"

"It was like a dragon mixed with a lizard, it had something strange around its neck."

"A neck frill?"

"What?"

"You know, something like…" the Doctor mimicked the creature.

"Exactly! How did you…"

"It's free. Take your daughter to the hospital, now. I've got to leave, I'll see you later."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Derpy asked.

"What do you mean with that? I'm going after Nedry."

"Nedry?"

"I'll explain you later. But I've got to capture it."

"I'm going with you."

"Probably will be dangerous and…"

"You don't know the closest route to the road, maybe you'll go to the other side of the town while Nedry is causing more trouble. That filly was lucky because her father was close to her, but what about the others? I'm going with you Doctor."

"Fine, but I warned you. _Allons-y!_."

"What?"

"Let's go. I'm sorry, I haven't said that a long time."

As the Doctor and Derpy were leaving, Pinkie Pie stopped shaking. "There's something awful with this Doctor. Twilight must know."

_**6 July 1004, C.E., 11:30 am, Road to Ponyville**_

"He said this was the place where he found the monster, right Doctor?" Derpy asked.

"Yes. Look everywhere, we must find Nedry."

"Doctor, do you have any idea what was that thing? I've should have asked that before."

"It looks like a dinosaur, a dilophosaurus, only with a neck frill. I don't know where it came from, but we must be careful."

"Wow. What's a dilophosaurus?"

"Emm, I'll explain you later."

"OK. Have you done this before?"

"All my life. Not always with creatures like Nedry, but yes, I did the same thing. A-ha, look this trail, it goes straight to… Ponyville."

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"Look Doctor, Princess Celestia had arrived."

"Really?" The Doctor looked at the sky. "Wow, she's the Princess. This is not good. Nedry went over there."

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 11:50 am, Ponyville Town Square**_

"This can't be good, this can't be good." Twilight was walking from one side to the other. "Where is he? Where is he?"

"Don't worry, he'll show up." Spike tried to comfort her, but with no avail.

"He won't make it, we need a replacement. Who wants to flip the hourglass?"

"We can do it" the Cutie Mark Crusaders answered.

"Ok, flip the hourglass exactly at 12:00 pm. It got to be exact. Ok? Good. Rainbow Dash, how's the weather?"

"It's perfect, Twilight!" the blue pegasus answered.

"Good. Everypony have its suit or dress?" Twilight asked to Rarity.

"Don't worry, everypony is well dressed, Fluttershy helped me."

"Great. Events? Checked. Weather? Checked. Dresses? Checked. Food? How was the food, Applejack?"

"Most of it is right." Applejack answered.

"Great. Wait a second… Most of it?"

"Pinkie's pies are the only missing."

"Great, the only missing detail. Why Pinkie Pie is not here?"

"There she is" Spike pointed to the pink and scared mare.

"Pinkie Pie, what in the name of Celestia are you doing? And the pies?"

"My pinkie sense is warning me…"

"PINKIE SENSE? Not now, please."

"Something terrible is going to happen right now."

"What? What is it?" Rainbow Dash ask and the other ponies started to listen to Pinkie.

"I'm not too sure but it has to see with the Time Turner and something called Nedry."

"What's a Nedry?" Fluttershy asked, when she felt a weight on her body.

"I think the thing in your back is a Nedry."


	3. Beware of the Nedry!

**Chapter 3: Beware of the Nedry!**

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 11:50 am, Ponyville Town Square.**_

"What's a Nedry?" Fluttershy asked, when she felt a weight on her body. She slowly turned her head to see the green 3 feet tall and 5 feet long dilophosaurus, squealing at her.

"I… I think the thing in your back is a Nedry." Pinkie answered, as Nedry pulls out his neck frill and started to growl to the ponies present. Nedry bit one of Fluttershy's wings but Twilight shot it with a magic concussive blast before it can shred Fluttershy's wing.

"Fluttershy!"

"I'm fine, Twilight, it was just a little… OUCH!" Fluttershy started to feeling pain of the bite.

"Pinkie, take her to the hospital. Make sure she'll be fine."

"What was that thing?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, but Twilight take it down." Rainbow answered.

Suddenly, Nedry started to getting up. "What IS this thing?".

As Nedry got up, it spat acid to Twilight eyes. Her friends tried to stop it, nevertheless the creature proved to be unstoppable, until Twilight managed to lock it into a magic sphere.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thankfully the spit didn't touch my eyes."

They heard a strange sound, Nedry was trying to break the sphere.

"You can try as hard as you want, Nedry, but you'll never…" the sphere got a crack "break it." As soon as she finished her sentence, the sphere broke into pieces and Nedry started to eat those pieces, and while it was eating the pieces it was growing up on size. "Nedry feeds on magic, Nedry eats magic."

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 12:30 pm, Road to Ponyville.**_

"We'll never make it on time. We are just too far from the town." The Doctor said to Derpy. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Those wings."

"What? What about my wings?"

"They work or they are just decoration?"

"Hey! Don't insult me. I'm a good flyer. Why do you think I am the mail pony?"

"Can you carry me to overthere?"

"Wow, I'm not sure."

"Derpy, there are lives in danger."

"Ok, what is your plan? To drop you there, and then?"

"And then… I'll think of something."

"Doctor!"

"Don't worry, I always do. Wait, these dirt, the creature was here."

"Yes, so?" The Doctor pulled out something from his jacket. It was shiny, made of metal, and had a blue light on the top.

"These dirt reacts aggressively with the acid. A little water and this could help us. Did you see? I've got a plan."

"How did you know that?"

"My sonic screwdriver. I've got to tell you, it's really hard to use it with your hooves."

"Try with the mouth."

"Later. Pick up these dirt and take me to Ponyville."

"Ok, but I've got to tell you that I have never carried someone. Not even a filly."

"You'll do it great. I'm counting on you."

Derpy put the dirt on the Doctor's jacket and then she carried him to Ponyville.

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 12:50 pm, Ponyville Town Square.**_

"We made it. I told you I was a good flyer, Doctor." As Derpy was landing the Doctor was shivering. "Doctor?"

"What? Yes, yes, the best flyer I've could find. And the only one. Where's Nedry?" Suddenly, they saw a herd of ponies running and screaming. "I think we found him. Come on."

When they arrived, they saw Twilight and her friends trying to stop Nedry. But now Nedry was 23 feet long.

"What? Why that thing is so large, Doctor? Yesterday was…"

"There must be something that makes him larger. Maybe the bolts that the purple unicorn is shooting at him."

"Twilight! Stop! You're making him larger." Derpy screamed.

"I'm trying to stop it, and this is the most effective thing." Twilight answered Derpy. She looked really scared.

"But it's not effective." Derpy then saw a muffin in the ground. "Doctor, the dirt."

"Take it." Derpy put the dirt over the muffin, and then she throw it at Nedry, who ate it. But nothing happened to him.

"Doctor, I've thought the dirt would destroy him."

"It's not just the dirt. It's the dirt, the blasts and some sonic that can stop him." The Doctor pulls out his screwdriver to Nedry, and when he pushed a button, Nedry, started to scream in pain.

"What's happening?" Twilight asked to the Doctor.

"He's having a heartburn."

"What? A heartburn?".

"Yes, and a painful one." The Doctor stopped his attack, as Nedry was crawling. The Doctor approached the creature. "You are not from this world. Where did you came from?"

Nedry was growling and squealing.

"I'm not a patient man, Nedry, talk to me." The Doctor used again the screwdriver, causing more pain to Nedry. "Would you want to talk now?"

"Yes." When the dark, whispered voice came from Nedry he stopped.. "Stop calling me Nedry."

"You never told me your name."

"My name it's not important. What really matters is that I'm free."

"Free from what?"

"The Atraxi, they would never found me here."

"But I found you. And trust me, I can be even worse."

"What makes you think you are so special?"

"I'm the Doctor. I've faced even worse things than you, and I defeated them."

"Really? Like what?"

"Daleks, for example."

As Nedry heard the word 'Daleks', he started to shiver. He wasn't picking on anyone. "Don't hurt me. I'll leave this place and I'll never come back, but please, don't hurt me."

"Leave, now, and don't touch anyone." The Doctor replied to his plea, as Nedry was running from the Doctor, leaving Ponyville behind.

The Doctor then saw everything around him. The hourglass was broken, the food was on the floor, and everything was a mess. "Allons-y! I liked that."

"What?" Twilight heard the Doctor. "What?" She started to approach him. "What?!".

"I have this feeling, It's a strange feeling, a feeling that I can't hide. This thrill, it's exciting!"

"Exciting? That thing almost killed us and hurt Fluttershy."

"Your friend? She'll be fine, just a couple of days. I am more worried about you. You must wash your face now before the acid touch your eyes."

"What?"

"Don't worry, use water and soap."

"Still, why are you so happy?"

"What's your name?"

"Twilight."

"Twilight, my job is done. I save your town, your friends, your princess, everyone here, using just dirt, water and my sonic. Maybe I'll see you later, but I've got to go now." He then noticed Derpy.

"Where are you going, Doctor? Don't you want to meet the princess?"

"I've got something to show you. Meet me in the clock tower in one hour, relative time. And don't be late! Allons-y!"

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 1:30 pm, Ponyville Town Square.**_

"Who was that pony?" Twilight asked Derpy while they were cleaning and helping everyone.

"I don't know. He's a friend."

"Why do you call him a friend? You don't know nothing about him."

"My instinct tells me he's a good pony."

"You should be careful with him."

"Yeah. Hey! Looks who's here." Derpy pointed to the sky.

"Great."

"Hello Twilight. My faithful student."

"Princess Celestia, I… I… I wanted to tell you."

"I'm sorry, but I came here to tell you that I can't be in the Summer Celebration."

"What? Why?"

"There's some problems in Manehattan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Nevermind."

"I've gotta leave now, I'll read your report in the evening."

"Ok. Nice to see you, Princess Celestia."

"Goodbye, Princess." Derpy screamed.

"Hahaha, goodbye Derpy Hooves."

As the Princess was leaving, Twilight begin to ask Derpy about the Doctor.

"What are you gonna do with the Doctor?"

"I don't know, he wants to show me something in the Clock Tower."

"You should be careful, you don't know who is he."

"I'll be careful, Twilight. Don't worry."

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 2:30 pm, Ponyville Clock Tower.**_

When Derpy entered the Clock Tower, she found it just as she saw it yesterday. Well, obviously without Nedry, but everything else was the same.

"Doctor? Where are you?"

"Right here, come over. I've got something to show you. You'll be surprised."

"Today I've got more surprises than any day I've ever had on my life."

"This is a good surprise, I'll promise you! Come over!"

"Before I go, I won't find any strange creature that wants to kill me, right?"

"Nope, Nedry has gone. He's on the forest now."

"What was Nedry?"

"An experiment failure. A criminal. He found a way to escape his prison and ended up here in Gaia."

"Gaia?"

"Yep. Nedry was an alien."

"Ok."

"Come Derpy! You've got to see this."

Derpy entered in a closed room in the back of the building, inside she saw the Doctor close to a big blue box. The box had windows and in the top there was the inscription 'POLICE BOX, PUBLIC CALL'.

"What do you think, Derpy? Really cool, right?"

"Mmm, yes, sure. It's a blue… box?"

"I know, I know. It's really cool. You must see the inside."

"Doctor, I don't think I have the time."

"What? Please, enter. You'll be surprised."

"Why? I don't know how this could surprise me."

"You must enter to see it. I've got muffins there."

"Fine. If that makes you happy, I'll go there."

Derpy opened the doors of the box and, when she stepped in and saw the interior of the box, she gasped and stepped out of the box.

"What?" She circle the box three times. "That's impossible."

"What's impossible, Derpy?"

"The box… it's bigger on the inside. Really bigger on the inside. It's bigger than my room, and still it fits in this box."

"I told you you'll be surprised." The Doctor said to Derpy. "Come on, enter."

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 2:35 pm, TARDIS Control Room.**_

Derpy entered in a big room, with golden walls with small hexagonal impressions on it. There were strange columns coming from the ceiling. And in the middle of the room there was a strange console.

"What is this place?"

"This is my Time And Relative Dimensions In Space machine. TARDIS for short."

"Wow, why it's bigger on the inside?"

"Dimensionally transcendental. A Time Lord key discovery. It's just timey-wimey stuff."

"Wow. Wait a second. Time Lord?"

"Yes, I'm a Time Lord. I'm not a pony. I came from another planet."

"What?"

"Don't worry. I won't try to eat you. I'm not Nedry."

"Ok. It's too much. But why are you showing me this?"

"You'll see, I have used this machine for a really long time. Running to planets, defeating monsters, saving the Universe, things like that. But, on my last trips, I was alone. My companion… left. I didn't have any wishes to continue to live like that."

"Oh."

"Until today. Thanks to you I feel great again."

"Really?" Derpy blushed. "I just throw a muffin."

"You did more than that. You accompanied me. You brought me back something I was missing. Joy."

"What are you telling me is that you…?"

"What I'm telling you, it's that I want to explore the universe again. To travel back in time, travel forward to the future, explore new planets, new constellations, leave this clock tower!"

"Oh, I guess that sound cool. Yeah." Derpy said sadly. "I hope you get fun."

"I hope _we _got fun!"

"What? Really?"

"Yes. Derpy, do you want to go with me and travel in the TARDIS?"

"Oh my gosh! Of course!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Where we are going?"

"To be honest Derpy, I've got no idea where we are going. Allons-y"

The Doctor pressed a button on the console, and the column was moving. The TARDIS has started.

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 2:40 pm, Inside the Clock Tower.**_

Twilight entered the Clock Tower. She hoped she can find Derpy and the mysterious Doctor there. When she couldn't find them, she noticed a room on the back.

"Derpy, are you here? Derpy?"

_VWORP, VWORP, VWORP, VWORP, VWORP_

Twilight gasp as she saw a blue box disappearing in front of her eyes.

"What?! The box?! Derpy?! Time Turner?! Doctor?!"

_**6 July 1002, C.E., 7:00 pm, Zecora hut.**_

"And then the box disappeared in front of me. I looked over all the building but I didn't found her. I went to her house but she wasn't there. I looked over Ponyville but I couldn't find her nor the Time Turner. This day can't be crazier." Twilight said to Zecora.

"When you'll rest your mind, the Doctor and Derpy you'll find."

"Can you please talk without rhymes?"

"It will be done, but will not be fun. So, I guess you want to see if my magic can find them, right?"

"Yes, please."

"Let me do something over here…" She puts some herbs in the cauldron and tried some spells. "I'm sorry, but they are not in this moment."

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't in Equestria, the Changeling Kingdom, The Griffon Kingdom, They are not even in Gaia, they are not in this moment of time. I'm sorry."

"That's bad."

"Maybe my spells can tell us more about that Doctor. Maybe that could help us to find them."

"That's an excellent idea. Let's do that."

As soon as Zecora was putting her herbs and finished her spell, the cauldron started to violently shake.

"I don't like how this look, Twilight."

"Me neither."

Suddenly, a big smoke came out from the cauldron, and it starts to show images of violence, explosions, monsters, and events that neither Zecora or Twilight couldn't explain.

"Shoot him! It's an order!"

"Destroy that place. Nopony should survive."

"We are not draining her love, we are draining her magic!"

"You foals can't stop me."

"This is the beginning of the Changeling Empire!"

"If you want to live, don't blink!"

"Anyone who moves will be killed instantly!"

"I shall become a new god!"

"Stop it Now! Please!"

"You will be upgraded!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"What are those things?" Twilight screamed with fear. Suddenly, the smoke showed a new image, this one contains a voice that Twilight recognize.

"I'm sorry, but my plans for today don't include to be exterminated. Too bad."

"Maybe it's not like you though she was, but she is still the Princess."

"No one will die today. Everypony lives!"

"You don't want me as an enemy, there are a lot of species who think like that."

"Maybe I look older, but trust me, actually I'm younger"

"Bring down the wall!"

"Woodstock, great."

"Nobody will hurt you, I'll promise you that."

"This war ends today."

"You are one of the funniest people and ponies I've ever met Derpy."

"Who are you?" Twilight whispered to herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Doctor Who created by Sydney Newman and Verity Lambert. The Tenth Doctor created by Russell Davies and David Tennant. Owned by BBC.**

**My Little Pony created by Bonnie Zacherle. Friendship is Magic developed by Lauren Faust. Owned by The Hub and Hasbro.**

'**Nedry' Dilophosaurus created by Michael Crichton for Jurassic Park (_Newman!_). Owned by Universal.**


End file.
